Best Friends Forever
by syao4ever
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been friends forever but when Syaorans twin brother Siori comes and sweeps Sakura off her feet. Syaoran realizes that he truly love Sakura. Can he stop her from falling into the ams of the wrong brother?
1. Chapter 1 Forever And Always

Best Friends Forever

Chapter 1: Forever and Always

Sakura's P.O.V: Soccer Practice

"Oh My Gosh look at him", a crazy fan girl shouted.

"Look he's so hot even when he's sweating", another went on screaming.

"Those fan girls are so annoying", I sighed looking at Syaoran. His chocolate brown hair swayed in the wind as he chased after the soccer ball. Just the thought of Syaoran's adorable amber eyes made me blush. Every girl dreamed of dating Syaoran, he is the star player of the soccer team so what can I say.

I looked up to notice him smile his trade mark smile at me, so I smiled back. I also noticed a fan girl glare at me as I nervously laughed. Like I said before these girls will do anything to get him. So I was a really wanted person, since I am his best friend girls will do anything to take me down. Soon the coach whistled, signaling the end of practice, the entire group of fan girl's ran up to Syaoran to congratulate him in another amazing soccer performance.

Everyone soon fled the soccer field except me and Syaoran. I watched him take a few shot on the goal before he ran towards me smiling, making me melt inside. My heart was beating so fast I couldn't take my eyes of his perfect body and how cute he looked in his soccer uniform.

"Hey Syaoran", I smiled tenderly.

"Did you see me out there?" he asked chuckling.

"I sure did, you really worked up a crowd today", I assured, suddenly his stomach letting out a growl.

"And an appetite", I giggled noticing him blush crimson red I grabbed his hand and pulled him "Come on I made lunch".

"Wait Sakura I haven't changed yet", he protested. I ignored him, the smile never leaving my face. All that was going through my mind was how naïve he was, not once in 6 years did he realize that I was madly, unconditionally in love with him. And I never told him either because I know he'll never consider us more that friends.

Syaoran's P.O.V: Lunch Time

Sakura dragged me all the way to our lunch area with even letting me change out of my sweaty uniform. I had a weak point when it came to Sakura I was just so easy to convince, maybe it was because I'm so in love with her even though not once in 6 years did she realize it. But I know she will never consider us more than friends.

We soon arrived at the graceful oak tree Sakura and I always had lunch under. It was a perfect tree, I dream of telling Sakura that I love her under this very tree well. Sakura soon began to prepare our lunch as I put my head against the oak tree.

I looked up at her, she looked beautiful as usual, her auburn hair was curled and open she wore a purple floral t-shirt and a white mini skirt. A.N sorry her clothes aren't well described .

"Hey what's the matter", she asked, I could see the concern in her emerald eyes.

"OH, it's nothing", I stammered blushing bright red.

"Okay, let's eat", she beamed.

"Wow, Sakura it looks great!" I commented.

"Well I made your favorite, spring rolls", she said breaking a piece with a fork.

She held it up to my face. "Say Ahh", she exclaimed popping the piece in my mouth. I blushed even more because could see tons of people staring at us, but she didn't even notice. She watched me as I chewed.

"It's great", I commented taking a sip of my iced tea.

"Well I'm glad you like it", she sighed in relief.

"Hey, I always like your food", I complained.

"That's not what you said the last time I made lunch", she frowned.

"Well that's because you burnt it", I said sarcastically.

She looked up at the birds in the sky then at me.

"Forever and always right Syaoran?" she suddenly spoke.

I looked up at her, "Right", I smiled warmly.


	2. Chapter 2 Live, Laugh, Love

Chapter 2: Live, Laugh, Love

Normal P.O.V: Lunch Time

As soon as Sakura and Syaoran were done enjoying lunch, she decided to go through their garbage away. On the way Sakura felt extremely dizzy, but she didn't let it bother her. She assumed it was the heat and kept walking, her dizziness soon got worse and she couldn't stand any more. The wind blew by and before she knew it she was on the lush green grass unable to get up. Syaoran who was watching some birds looked in Sakura's direction to find her lying lifelessly on the ground. He called her name but received no answer. He got very worried and ran towards her.

"Sakura, Sakura get up", he called helped her sit as she opened her eyes.

"What's going on", she asked.

"Oh my god, are you okay, what happened, does anything hurt?" he yelled franticly.

"I'm just really hot", she spoke slowly and quietly.

"You have a fever, I'd better get you out of the heat", he predicted feeling her forehead. He gently picked her up.

"Hey what are you doing", she protested quietly.

"I talking you inside to the nurse, you're in no condition to walk", he explained. As soon as they entered the school many girls started sobbing and yelling making Sakura blush a bright shade of pink.

They soon arrived in the nurse's office and Syaoran lied her down on the bed.

"Don't worry Sakura; it's going to be okay", he supported holding her hand tightly.

"Thanks for worrying", she smiled. The nurse soon walked in and took Sakura's temperature.

"Yeah pumpkin you have a very high fever", she notified. Syaoran looked extremely worried.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked impatiently.

"Honey she's going to be just fine she just needs to get lots of rest", she instructed exiting the room. Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"You're worrying for nothing, I just fine", she assured. Syaoran looked up at her.

"You wait right here", he said moving Sakura's bangs out her eyes. A few minutes went by and Syaoran returned with Sakura's bag.

"Come on, let's go", he instructed. Sakura looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Where?" she questioned.

"Home, the teacher sighed us out so let's go" he said helping her stand up.

"It's okay, I can do it", she said refusing his help. Sakura and Syaoran slowly made their way to his silver mustang.


	3. Chapter 3 Fragile

Chapter 3: Fragile

Syaoran's P.O.V: Syaoran's House

"Is she okay?" Ms. Kinomoto asked worriedly.

"Yeah she'll be fine, she just needs rest, so I will take care of her", I explained to Sakura's mom.

"Oh Syaoran you're such a sweet heart, thank you so much", she admitted.

"No thanks needed, she's my best friend and I care a lot about her, well okay then Bye", I said shutting the phone. I walked into the guest bedroom where Sakura was laying.

"Your mom said you'll take the day off tomorrow to get rest", I notified sitting beside her on the bed. She grabbed my hand and looked up at me as tears escaped her eyes.

"I caused you so much trouble, didn't I", she questioned as her tears continued to fall.

"Hey, don't cry, I don't mind at all", I assured "I'm just glad you're okay". She got up and hugged me really tightly; she continued to cry on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, I so sorry", she cried. I hugged her back trying to calm her down.

"Sakura don't cry, don't even worry about it", I comforted. She let go of me and I wiped her tears away.

"Smile, please just once", Syaoran asked laughing.

She looked away and pushed my hands away from her.

"Oh come on!" I pleaded like a kid. A smile slowly crept on her face.

"See you're much prettier when you smile", I joked.

"Shut up", she laughed. Sakura has always been so fragile; it's just so easy to make her cry.

Normal P.O.V: A Few Hours Later

Sakura's eyes slowly open, she scan the room as she soon remembered what happened before she had fell asleep in Syaoran's arms. The wonderful scene play backed in her mind.

Flash Back

"Hey Syaoran it's really cold in all of a sudden", she shivered. He took her in a loose yet very warm embrace.

"That better?" he asked.

"Much better, so Syaoran how do you stay that warm?" she asked.

"I don't know", he answered plainly gently putting his chin on Sakura's head. She could feel him play around with the curls in her hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

End of Flash Back

Suddenly a knock on her door disturbed her train of thought bringing her back in reality. Syaoran slowly opened her door bringing a tray of food.

"You up?" he asked.

"Um yeah, but what's that", she acquired pointing towards the food.

"It's your dinner, your mom sent it and we expect you to eat it all", he finished helping her sit up before placing the try in front of her.

"I can't possibly eat all this, or I'll explode!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Sakura, you need lots of energy. Being 15 isn't easy for anybody and your body is just telling you to slow down, now EAT!" he explained.

"Thanks so much for taking care of me", she said hugging him tightly. He gradually hugged her too. Syaoran soon let go of her and began to exit the room.

"Hey, where are you going", she asked sadly.

"Down stairs, I actually have homework to do right now", he replied.

"Oh, you probably don't have time to talk do you?" she assumed putting on a fake smile.

"Well I could use a break", he smiled noticing she could use some company. (A.N Awe he's so sweet! 3)

"Really, that's great", she actually smiled. He sat across from her on the edge of the bed and watched her eat. All he could think about was how absolutely cute Sakura was. The only reason he didn't confess to her was because he was afraid of getting rejected and that would ruin their friendship as well. And he could never imagine living a day without Sakura by his side.


End file.
